


Please, Yuuri

by devotionkink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor, domestic fluff and smut, dominant yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotionkink/pseuds/devotionkink
Summary: In a hot, wet rumble against Yuuri’s neck, Victor whispered, “Please, baby.”Yuuri forced a giggle, slightly too high to be convincing. “Oh, I like the sound of Victor Nikiforov begging.”--Or, three paragraphs of domestic fluff about Yuuri and Victor’s life in St. Petersburg, followed by shameless top!Yuuri smut.





	

_See you next level..._

Day-to-day life in St. Petersburg was not so different from Hasetsu, really. Yakov and Mila were new and sometimes terrifying additions to skating practice, but being on the ice with Yurio and Victor felt familiar. It reminded Yuuri of those early days, practicing for the Onsen on Ice event with those two. Those early days of falling in love with Victor.

And now he was living in Victor’s home. Victor was his fiancé. Yuuri had a distinct suspicion that his mother spent her weekly phone call with Victor demanding to know when they would actually get married and give her grandchildren, but Yuuri was enjoying being engaged and living with his lover. Most days they practiced together before returning to Victor’s apartment. Victor always lamented about missing the onsen at Yu-topia, but showering together in his luxury bathroom was equally enjoyable, in Yuuri’s opinion. Their grueling practice schedule left little time and energy to leave the apartment during the evening, but they couldn’t care less. On their days off Victor showed Yuri around St. Petersburg—the sparkling ocean, the museums and shopping centers, the beautiful cathedrals, and, Yuri’s favorite, the schools and places that Victor had loved most as a young boy. Yuuri loved to learn more about this city which was so important to his fiancé, but thought that honestly he and Victor could stay cooped up in his apartment for months at a time.

Today, like most days, Victor had practiced hard and pushed Yuuri to practice even harder. They soaked their sore muscles in the shower and steam room (Yuuri was only marginally successful in keeping Victor’s hands off of him) before Victor prepared a dinner of grilled fish and plenty of wine. Warm and sated, they now sat on the plush shag rug in Victor’s living room. Yuuri sat between Victor’s legs, facing away from him as Victor massaged his perpetually tense shoulders. Makkachin slept soundly next to them, shamelessly sticking his tongue out and snoring softly. A glass of wine was carefully set on the hardwood beyond the rug, next to Yuuri’s carefully folded glasses. For Yuuri, this was bliss.

Yuuri let his thoughts drift off as Victor’s long, warm fingers worked over his neck and shoulders. Victor was wearing a robe he had “borrowed” from Yu-topia and Yuuri was wearing a thin pair of joggers and a loose tank top, so Yuuri could feel Victor’s skin all around him. He surrendered himself to the comforting warmth of Victor’s hands on his mostly bare shoulders, Victor’s chest against his back, Victor’s legs nudging his knees. _Victor, Victor, Victor._

“You’re quiet tonight,” Victor rumbled behind him, “What are you thinking about, my love?”

Yuuri smiled. “You,” he answered honestly.

Victor laughed softly and squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders before he asked, “Oh, what have I done now katsudon?”

Yuuri swatted his knee. “You know you haven’t done anything. I was just thinking…I’m so comfortable here. In St. Petersburg. With you. Part of me was expecting this to be awkward and nerve-wracking at first, but nothing really changes as long as I have you.” Even though he was saying this to a man he planned to marry, he couldn’t help blushing.

“Oh Yuuri…” Victor leaned forward to kiss his fiance’s pink cheek, then murmured against it, “I was nervous you wouldn’t like it here. I’m so glad you’re comfortable.” He continued his soft kisses down Yuuri’s cheek and jaw. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Vitya,” Yuuri hummed. Victor responded with a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whine against Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri smirked slightly. He knew how much that pet name affected his lover.

They sat in contented silence for a moment, warmed by love and Victor’s persistent hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, neck, and arms. Victor’s hands began to stray lower, fingers creeping under the neckline of Yuuri’s tank top. He ran his fingers over Yuuri’s toned chest, just barely grazing his nipples as the movement pushed the shirt off his shoulder slightly. With a growing need Victor’s innocent pecks became hot, open-mouthed kisses down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s skin flushed in response to Victor’s attention, and he suddenly became aware of Victor’s hardening length against his back.

“Victor…” Yuuri scolded, “You’re being bad.”

“Yuuuuri…” Victor whined, offering no defense and no sign of stopping. His hands and tongue were everywhere—roaming over Yuuri’s chest, toying with his nipples, licking behind his ear, sucking a dark bruise into the skin where Yuuri’s neck and shoulder met. Victor pressed even closer to Yuuri as he licked the top of his spine and dug two of his fingers into the hollow of his collarbone.

Yuuri shuddered, but attempted to shake it off. He would not be won over so easily. He would not let Victor so shamelessly exploit his weak spots. He leaned away from Victor, almost out of his grasp, and teased, “Victor Nikiforov, you are a red-blooded Russian man and nothing makes you hornier than when I get sappy.”

“Yuuri,” he whined again, pulling Yuuri back against his chest, “You know I need you.”

He slipped one hand under the bottom hem of Yuuri’s shirt, fingers splaying against Yuuri’s stomach. His other hand came to cradle Yuuri’s jaw as he continued to mouth against his neck.

In a hot, wet rumble against Yuuri’s neck, Victor whispered, “Please, baby.”

Yuuri forced a giggle, slightly too high to be convincing. “Oh, I like the sound of Victor Nikiforov begging.” He dipped his chin to take two of Victor’s fingers into his mouth, lightly sucking and teasing. He could feel Victor getting even harder against him.

Victor moaned as Yuuri continued to run his tongue over his fingers, taking them deep enough to lick at the skin between them.

“Please, please, please, Yuuri,” Victor begged between kisses to the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

Releasing Victor’s fingers with a soft _pop_ , Yuuri turned to face him, hands naturally finding Victor’s strong chest. Victor was so worked up already—his blue eyes wide and intense, hair mussed in the front, growing erection tenting his robe. Yuuri held Victor’s gaze boldly, something electric crackling in the air between them. Yuuri remembered the beginning of his intimate relationship with Victor, when he would have to consciously try to summon his _Eros_ persona. Now that his eros came more naturally, Victor would tell you he was a monster. He moved as if to kiss Victor’s lips, which Victor snapped forward to accept, then swerved to press his lips against Victor’s ear.

“Do you want me to make love to you, Vitya?” Yuuri whispered lowly.

“Yuuuri,” Victor groaned, grip tightening on Yuuri’s biceps.

“You’re so desperate for it, Vitya…Would you let me take control? Do you want me to fuck you?” He finished by licking under Victor’s earlobe before sucking, hard, on the skin underneath Victor’s jawline.

Victor gasped and moved his hands against Yuuri’s chest, his back, his ass in an attempt to hold on to coherence. He quickly spluttered, “Yes, Yuuri, please, please fuck me.”

Almost immediately Victor felt his back hit the rug, his robe falling even more openly around him. Yuuri straddled Victor’s hips, bringing their erections together in a way still too light to be anything more than teasing. He finally took mercy on Victor and leaned down to kiss him. Victor moaned in relief and opened his mouth to let Yuuri take what he wanted. Yuuri sucked on Victor’s bottom lip before dipping his tongue into Victor’s mouth. As their tongues moved together in escalating frenzy, Yuuri began to grind their cocks together in earnest, earning a groan from somewhere deep in Victor’s chest. Victor’s robe was fully open now, leaving nothing but the fabric of his boxer briefs and Yuuri’s joggers separating them. The slide of fabric, heated skin, and tongues was a delicious torture for Victor and Yuuri.

Yuuri sucked on Victor’s tongue as he raised Victor’s arms above his head, intertwining their fingers and holding him there. He pulled away to purr, “This is how I want to take you, Victor.”

Victor moaned as his eyes slid back and his back arched under Yuuri’s control.

Yuuri continued, “But I need to know how much you want it.”

“Please, Yuuri, no more teasing,” Victor answered, “Please, you can take me however you want. I’m yours.”

Yuuri had also had enough of teasing, for now. He surged forward to kiss Victor again, open and wet and dirty. Keeping one hand on Victor’s raised arms, Yuuri trailed his other hand down Victor’s chest and abs, then palmed Victor’s straining erection through his boxer briefs. Victor’s moan was lost on Yuuri’s tongue as Victor drove his tongue even further into Yuuri’s mouth.

After several minutes of impassioned kissing and grinding it became clear to Yuuri that he and Victor may risk coming in their pants on the floor, next to poor Makkachin. He pulled away and panted out, “Bedroom, Victor.”

Victor nodded stiffly and jumped to his feet, knocking Yuuri off in the process. Yuuri suddenly remembered the wine and his glasses, and moved the items to the end table near the couch. Visions of Makkachin getting into the wine or breaking his glasses were enough to bring him out of his aroused haze, if only for a second.

The couple ambled to the bedroom, giggling and kissing. Yuuri caught Victor against the doorway of the bedroom with an arm around his waist. He tugged Victor’s robe off and bit his shoulder with a hungry growl.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor groaned, trapped under Yuuri’s insistent kisses, “If you don’t take your clothes off and fuck me right now I’m leaving you at the altar.” Yuuri was suddenly reminded that Victor was, in fact, stronger than him as Victor pushed him to the other side of the doorway. Victor shoved a thigh between Yuuri’s legs to hold him against the doorframe, hands flying to the hem of Yuuri’s tank top. Before pulling it off, he nosed one strap off of Yuuri’s small shoulder. After peppering Yuuri’s chest and shoulder with kisses, he bit back.

A yelp flew out of Yuuri’s mouth, and before he knew it Victor had pulled off his tank top and, somehow, his pants. Yuuri’s cock sprang free, leaking against Yuuri’s abs and Victor’s clothed erection. Victor dropped his forehead into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, moaning as he realized that Yuuri hadn’t been wearing underwear. He groaned again, “Yuuuri, you make me so crazy.”

Yuuri buried his hand in Victor’s hair and pulled his head back, capturing him in another kiss as he walked them towards their bed. Victor moaned against Yuuri’s tongue, then dropped his head down again to suck bruises into Yuuri’s neck again. Yurio and Mila would certainly give them hell tomorrow for being covered in hickeys, even though it was an all too common occurrence. Yuuri walked Victor back until his knees hit the bed, then pushed him down underneath him.

Yuuri kept his hand on Victor’s panting chest and maintained eye contact as he reached into the drawer beside their bed. Victor’s mouth fell open in a gasp as he saw the blue silk fabric Yuuri now held in his hands. Yuuri’s eyes asked a silent question— _Is this okay?_ Victor looked at him with heavily lidded eyes and, wordlessly, arched his back and raised his arms above his head. He was ready for Yuuri.

Yuuri hovered above Victor’s body, tying Victor’s wrists together while making sure the knot wouldn’t be too tight or painful. Even looking at Victor was almost too erotic—the light blue silk against his strong, pale arms, silver hair falling into icy blue eyes, lips red from kissing and biting. Yuuri kissed down his arms, giggling when Victor obviously flexed under his lips. He kissed Victor’s cheeks and brought two fingers to tip his chin upward.

“Beautiful Vitya…” He sighed, sucking Victor’s bottom lip into his mouth and teasing his cock against Victor’s abs. He looked up at Victor innocently from underneath his lush eyelashes and murmured, “Is this what you wanted?”

Victor frantically mouthed against Yuuri’s lips, his chin, anything he could reach with his now-limited range of movement. The combination of Yuuri’s innocent gaze and the hard cock against his stomach made his head spin. He moaned, “Yes Yuuri, please, you always know what I, nfh, need.”

Yuuri splayed his hand across Victor’s jaw, thumb pressing slightly into Victor’s throat as he brought their mouths together again and again. He ran his tongue along Victor’s top lip and pressed his hips against Victor’s as he said, “And I’m the only one who can give you want you need.” They were both suddenly aware of the cold metal on Yuuri’s ring finger, pressed into the heat of Victor’s skin.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Victor gasped. Yuuri’s possessive streak was kind of a twisted turn-on for Victor, especially when Yuuri was being dominant like this. Yuuri smiled and gave him one more searing kiss before—finally—moving down his body.

Yuuri licked and kissed his way down Victor’s body, tracing the contours of his muscular frame with his fingers and tongue. Victor was dying to lower his arms, to bury his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and push his head down. But he obediently kept his bound arms raised as Yuuri sucked bruises into his chest, the skin next to his navel, and the jut of his hipbone.

Done teasing, Yuuri held Victor’s burning gaze as he slowly peeled Victor’s boxer briefs off, freeing his painfully hard cock. Yuuri caught Victor’s bobbing cock against his bottom lip, just the barest touch of skin, as his tongue delicately caught the precum dripping out. Victor cried out, already so overstimulated from their foreplay. Yuuri wrapped his hand around the base of Victor’s cock, brown eyes dark as he ran the head along his parted lips. His grip tightened and he took the head of Victor’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth, flipping his tongue against the thick vein underneath.

Victor exhaled harshly, “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” His hips bucked up, already trying to find release. Yuuri sank his lips down to take all of Victor, hollowing his cheeks to suck around him. Praise continued to fall from Victor’s lips— _Yuuri, yes, please, baby, fuck, I love you, please._

Yuuri hummed happily under Victor’s praise, then, cruelly, pulled off completely. Victor made a choked off noise, half whine and half sob. _Yuuri, please._

Yuuri kept his fingers loosely around the base of Victor’s cock, but had different plans. He pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and shoved it under Victor’s hips.

“Don’t worry Vitya, I’ll make you come once before I fuck you,” Yuuri rumbled as he kissed his way down Victor’s inner thighs. _Please, please._ Victor heard the snick of a bottle of lube being opened—when did Yuuri get that?—and soon felt the pad of Yuuri’s finger testing his entrance. Victor arched and rolled his hips, chasing the feeling. Yuuri fucked him slowly and shallowly with one finger, but pulled out after a few moments.

Victor screwed his eyes shut and whined, “Yuuuri. What are you doing…?”

Yuuri’s tongue on his hole answered him. Startled, Victor’s body jerked and his legs fell loosely over Yuuri’s shoulders as Yuuri worked to open him. Yuuri held his cheeks spread and licked at the sensitive skin.

“Ah, ah, Yuuuri,” Victor cried, “You don’t, ah, usually, uh.” He broke off in another high whine as Yuuri hummed against his hole, the sensation driving Victor insane.

Yuuri licked and sucked at Victor’s entrance, spurred by Victor’s constant stream of gasps and moans. _Yuuri, please._ He worked the tight muscle with his tongue, eventually entering Victor. Yuuri drizzled more lube onto his free fingers, then brought one to join his tongue in working Victor open. Victor clenched and moaned around Yuuri, legs shaking with pleasure. Yuuri laved his tongue around Victor’s entrance, wetting the skin enough to drive another finger into the tight heat. _Please._

With fingers now focused on fucking into Victor more deeply, Yuuri’s mouth ventured to the skin where hip meets thigh. Yuuri knew that Victor was extremely sensitive here, and it was also torturously close to his neglected and leaking cock. Victor was once again overwhelmed with the urge to move his arms. He could probably break out of the silk knot holding his hands together, grab Yuuri’s smaller frame and take control. But he truthfully didn’t want to.

“Vityok…” Yuuri licked over the fresh bruise as Victor hissed. “You’ve been so patient, so beautiful,” he buried his nose in the hair at the base of Victor’s cock. “I think you’ve earned a reward.” He nosed up Victor’s length and shot him another look that was equal parts smoldering sexuality and sweet innocence.

Victor quivered as he felt Yuuri’s warm breath on his painfully hard cock. He begged, accent thicker than it was a moment ago, “Please Yura, I want to come, I want to feel your cock inside of me.”

He gasped as Yuuri took all of his cock into his mouth at once while also driving a third finger inside of him. Victor strained against the silk tie as his back arched, crying out from the sensation. As Yuuri took him deeper in his mouth, he crooked his middle finger and drove it against Victor’s prostate.

Victor cried out again, a tear falling down his reddened cheeks. He panted, “Yura, ah, ah, I won’t, ah, last long, please.” Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked Victor down with reckless abandon, determined to bring his lover to orgasm. He fingered Victor’s prostate and sucked sloppily on the head of Victor’s cock.

After one particularly rough brush of his prostate, Victor came, crying Yuuri’s name. Yuuri swallowed down the first few pulses, but abruptly pulled his mouth off. Victor’s hips stuttered and he gasped as hot cum hit his stomach. It was unusual for Yuuri not to swallow, but Victor could not complain in his post-orgasm bliss. He looked down at his lover, wishing he could lower his hands to hold Yuuri’s sweet face.

When his eyes met Yuuri’s, Yuuri looked downright sinful. His lips were swollen and wet with spit and cum, his cheeks flushed, his eyes clouded and hungry. Hungry for more of Victor.

“Victor,” he whispered as he dipped shaking fingers into the mess on Victor’s stomach. Yuuri trailed his fingers through Victor’s cum, and slowly brought them up to his lips. Victor gasped as he watched Yuuri slowly suck cum off of his delicate fingers. He put on a truly obscene show as he took his fingers all the way into his mouth, chasing cum as it dripped down his hand. He still looked at Victor with that burning, hungry look.

Yuuri crawled up Victor’s body, arms bracketing his sides. He dropped his head to run his tongue straight up his abs, through the mess still on his stomach. Victor moaned as he watched his sweet, unassuming fiancé hungrily lick his abs clean. His sensitive cock twitched at the sight, and he groaned, “Oh god, Yuuri. You’re going to kill me.”

Yuuri giggled, gently kissing Victor’s stomach, “Should I stop then? We can go to sleep.”

  
“No!” Victor sat up immediately, just barely avoiding hitting Yuuri with his bound arms. Yuuri sat up again, smirking at how flustered and desperate his lover was. Victor regained his composure and leaned forward, rumbling in Yuuri’s ear, “We can’t all have your stamina.” He playfully bit Yuuri’s earlobe, “I’ve been waiting all night for you to take me. Please Yuuri, do it.”

Yuuri pecked him lightly on the lips. He tasted like Victor. “Are you ready, Vitya?”

Victor huffed and whined against Yuuri’s lips. “Yeeees Yuuri…I’ve been ready for ten billion years.”

Yuuri cupped the back of Victor’s head and kissed him again, long and deep. The _I love you_ was understood. With his other hand, he removed the pillow from under Victor and threw it to the side. He sat back and fumbled for the bottle of lube to slick up his cock. Victor followed the movement of Yuuri’s hand with hungry eyes, mouth falling open slightly. Once he was ready for Victor, Yuuri pulled him forward roughly by his bound hands. With his arms folded against his chest, Victor straddled Yuuri’s hips. Despite being on top of Yuuri, Victor was completely at his mercy.

Yuuri teased him again, gently running his cock along the cleft of Victor’s ass. The head of his cock grazed Victor’s stretched and wet rim.

Victor gasped, “Ah! Please, Yuuri.”

The façade of teasing dominance was beginning to waver, as Victor saw Yuuri was just as affected as he was. Yuuri gasped when his cock just barely entered Victor again, “Victor!” Their flushed faces were only an inch apart, gasps and moans falling hot against each other’s lips.

Victor angled his hips and thrust down, taking all of Yuuri in a single stroke. Both men cried out at the sensation, Yuuri’s hard length pulsating inside of Victor’s tight heat. Victor’s cock was beginning to harden again, brushing against Yuuri’s stomach and Victor’s folded and bound arms. Although Victor was several inches taller than Yuuri and slightly wider in build, he was completely folded up in Yuuri’s lap for the taking.

Yuuri brought his hands to span Victor’s shoulder blades, supporting him so Victor could fall into the pleasure. He shuddered as Victor shifted his hips ever so slightly around him. His eyes found Victor’s, shining and clear blue, and silently begged to move. His abs clenched trying to restrain himself.

Resting his flushed forehead against Yuuri’s, Victor began to move his hips up and down in shallow thrusts.

“Not so tough now, hmm?” Victor teased with a gasp. “I thought I, ah, asked you to have your way with me…”

He didn’t have to ask Yuuri again. Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s muscled back, trapping his helpless arms tighter between them, and started thrusting upwards. Victor moaned, head tipping back as he let Yuuri take him.

“Vic, ah, Victor, you feel so good,” Yuuri panted into his shoulder. He dug his heels into the mattress to fuck into Victor harder and harder. He pushed Victor’s body down onto his cock as he thrust up, bearing down on his shoulders with hands and biting teeth.

No matter how many times they made love, Yuuri couldn’t believe how responsive, how needy, how mind-blowingly tight Victor was. _It can’t feel this good every time,_ he thought as he slammed into Victor, _but it does, it does._

“Yuuri, please, more,” Victor cried as he bounced on Yuuri’s cock, “Give me more, ещё, ещё.”

Victor tended to slip between English and Russian when he and Yuuri made love, which he knew drove Yuuri crazy. Yuuri groaned and kept his pace of quick, hard thrusts. As good as it felt, they would have to switch positions for Yuuri to really give Victor what he needed.

“I can give you more, Victor,” Yuuri murmured, lifting his head from his shoulder. Holding Victor’s heady gaze, Yuuri nipped at his knuckles. A blush darkened high on his cheeks, and every inch of his skin was hot and beginning to sweat. Yuuri caught the silk tie holding Victor’s wrists together in his teeth and tugged, growling. Victor’s mouth fell open in a choked moan, his eyes sliding closed as Yuuri thrust into him a few more times.

Yuuri took the opportunity to surprise him. He supported Victor’s weight with his arms, careful not to slip out as he flipped Victor down onto the bed.

Victor’s head fell to the side, silver hair falling into a breathtaking halo around his face. Yuuri brushed a few locks off of his sweaty forehead, kissing his lips gently. He held his own hips still. _Yuuri, please…_

Victor remained obediently still, even as his chest heaved and his erection begged for attention. His body was pliant, open for Yuuri. _Please._ Yuuri raised Victor’s arms over his head again, stopping to nuzzle and lick the soft hair of his underarms. His scent was thick and masculine, thickened by the smell of sex. Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips, pulling him in deeper.

With his arms tangled in Victor’s, chests pressed together, Yuuri began to thrust into him again. He started with shallow thrusts and built a steady rhythm, fucking into Victor harder and deeper than he could have in their previous position.

Still, Victor begged, “Eщё, ещё, мой Yuuri.” A steady stream of high moans fell from Victor’s lips as Yuuri continued to grind into him. Yuuri could give him more, he could make Victor come with nothing but the friction from their stomachs moving together.

He licked into Victor’s mouth, bringing their tongues together in an endless frenzy for something _more._ Yuuri’s left hand trailed down Victor’s trembling arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His fingers moved further down, brushing against Victor’s pert nipples and teasing the leaking head of his cock. Victor cried out again, _please, please,_ but Yuuri wouldn’t give it to him. Not this time.

Leaving Victor’s cock neglected, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s thigh a little too harshly and pushed it up against his chest. Victor groaned at the new feeling, loving how Yuuri was manipulating and using his body like a toy. Yuuri screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep from coming as he bottomed out inside Victor.

“Victor, ah, oh fuck, Victor!” He gasped out as he held Victor folded underneath him. The sounds of Yuuri’s pelvis slapping against Victor’s ass and the slick, dirty slide of his cock in and out of Victor filled the room.

Victor angled his hips up to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. He panted, “How do I feel, Yura? Take me, please, devour me, _my little piggy_.” He met Yuuri’s eyes with a filthy smirk.

Shame flooded Yuuri’s body. _That should_ not _be a turn-on_ , he thought. Victor knew exactly which buttons to push and sadly, embarrassment and arousal went hand in hand for Yuuri. His body flushed and somehow his cock became even harder inside Victor. “You feel beautiful, Vitya, ah, you look beautiful.”

Victor smiled and keened under the praise.

“But, ah,” Yuuri panted, “We’re wasting time talking.” Victor’s gasp was muffled by Yuuri’s hand, which flew up to cover Victor’s mouth. He felt Victor’s tongue warm against the seam of his fingers, then tracing the lines of his palm.

Emboldened by Victor’s total surrender, Yuuri slammed into him harder than ever. Yuuri was known as the one with greater stamina, but Victor was doing so well holding his body the way Yuuri demanded as he was fucked into the mattress. The feeling of Yuuri inside him and the drag of Yuuri’s abs against his cock drove Victor insane, but it still wasn’t enough.

Yuuri shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, and suddenly knew he had found that spot. Victor cried out under his hand, back arching as his own trapped hands slammed against the headboard. Yuuri maintained his pace, the fingers of one hand digging into Victor’s hipbone for greater leverage. He pounded his prostate again and again. Hot tears blazed down Victor’s beautiful cheeks. Yuuri removed his hand from Victor’s mouth, instead cupping his lover’s face gently. His thumb brushed the corner of Victor’s lips as he continued to thrust into him.

“Yuraaa,” he cried out, high and needy, “I’m, ah, love, I’m close!”

Thrusts becoming erratic, Yuuri fought to keep fucking Victor like he needed. He was hurtling toward his release, but first he needed to chase his fiancé’s. Yuuri slammed into him relentlessly, mouthing wetly at Victor’s jawline. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, Victor moaning beneath him, and the headboard knocking against the wall roared in Yuuri’s ears.

As he drove his cock into Victor, Yuuri panted against his neck, “Vitya, ah, vitya, I love you, ah, so much.” He felt Victor’s tears wetting his hair and forehead as he fell apart beneath him. All he could say was Yuuri’s name.

With one more thrust to his prostate, with Yuuri’s hands somehow holding him roughly and gently at once, with Yuuri moaning _мой Victor_ in his ear, Victor came—hard. His body tensed, hole deliciously tightening around Yuuri, as he shot another load of cum onto his chest and abs. The feeling brought Yuuri with him after a few clumsy thrusts. Yuuri lost himself to the feeling—the first time he had come all night—and lost track of which sounds were his and which were Victor’s. His body was wracked with pleasure as he pulsed hot cum inside of Victor, causing Victor to shudder in overstimulated arousal.

For a moment they just lay together—limbs weak and sticky, cum smearing between their stomachs, struggling to catch their breath. Yuuri gently pulling his softening cock out of Victor, who hissed at the loss. He flopped down onto Victor for a moment, eyes slipping closed before he heard Victor whine, “Yuuuri…please…”

He peered up at his fiancé with innocent eyes, “Already, Victor? Again?” Then he realized what Victor really meant—he had forgotten to untie him! Yuuri scrambled up to untie Victor’s hands, apologizing rapidly in Japanese and English. The blue silk slid down Victor’s smooth arms and fluttered to the floor beside the bed. Yuuri continued apologizing as he kneaded the undoubtedly sore flesh. Victor snorted at Yuuri, and his hands flew to tickle his ribs.

“My naughty katsudon is the one who doesn’t know when to stop!” Victor laughed as Yuuri hid his blushing face against his neck.

Yuuri pinched his nipple in response, “You started it all, dirty old man.”

Victor held Yuuri in his arms, a warm smile on his lips as he rolled Yuuri under him. “Aren’t you glad I did?” he murmured, kissing Yuuri softly.

Yuuri sighed into the kiss, hand coming up to hold his fiancé’s damp cheek. “I think it’s clear how much I enjoyed it,” he said between kisses, “And I _know_ you did.”

“Mmm,” Victor sighed, kissing Yuuri’s chin, “Just what I needed.”

Yuuri let his eyes fall closed again, sighing as Victor peppered his face with more kisses. Giggling as Victor’s fingers ran over his chest and ribs. For a moment he thought about things he needed: to get some sleep before practice tomorrow, to clean the cum off of his stomach, to get his glasses from the other room.

Victor kissed him again, long and sweet. “You’re thinking again, Yuuri.”

Yuuri opened his eyes to look up at Victor. At the end of the day, all he really needed was this ridiculous man lying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so I hope you like it!
> 
> It's probably clear from context, but "ещё" is Russian for more, and "мой" = my. 
> 
> \--
> 
> This song was essentially the soundtrack to me writing this fic:  
> Beg by Babeo Baggins  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6fC-G7VfYQ
> 
> Let me give it to you like you know you need  
> You've been working so hard  
> Time to play with me
> 
> You say that you want it  
> Well, start begging baby  
> Show me that you need it


End file.
